


Nothing Up My Sleeve

by tygermine



Series: Merthur Drabbles [38]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Bad Puns, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Meet-Cute, Modern Era, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 08:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21032996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tygermine/pseuds/tygermine
Summary: It's a Halloween party and there is something about the man wearing the top hat and tails...





	Nothing Up My Sleeve

"Bubble bubble, toil and trouble, Arthur needs a shag, on the double!"

Morgana was manning the wet bar at her Halloween party, mixing together a truly impressive cocktail.

"You know, you're supposed to dress as something you're not on Halloween," Arthur accepted the drink and pointed at Morgana's witch outfit.

"Considering the fact that you're actually an accountant…" she referred to Arthurs black suit and tie.

"Agent A, Men in Black." He retorted before sipping his drink. He didn't feel the need to point out that he was in fact the Accounts VP, because that would just be adding fuel to a fire he'd rather ignore.

"Both are lame, either way," she opened a bottle of red wine and grabbed two glasses. "I see a delectable musician who needs some company." She left Arthur to his drink as she made her way across the room to where Gwaine was talking to a man wearing a top hat and honest to god tails. Gwaine was trying his best to pull off a Bruce Springsteen look, but came across as a missing member of Dukes of Hazzard.

The man in the top hat turned and smiled at Morgana as she slid her arm around Gwaine's waist. Arthur watched them talk for a few minutes, enamoured with the man’s smile.

He decided a quick retreat to the spare room would stop people from noticing that he was drooling like an idiot at the man in the top hat. Arthur sat on the bed, covered in coats and jackets and took deep breaths. He could do this. He could talk to an attractive man without coming across as a proper headcase. 

Despite what Morgana says.

Arthur had finally gotten his wits and nerves together when the door opened.

“Freya, I’m just gonna grab my coat then I’ll meet you outside.”

It was top hat and tails man.

Arthur froze as top hat man approached him, fumbling a little as Arthur hadn’t bothered to turn on the light. 

A hand grabbed his knee and top hat man let out a gasp.  
“Oh bugger. I’m so sorry. I didn’t see you there - why are you sitting in the dark?” The man asked, squinting at Arthur with the limited light coming from the ajar doorway.

“I’m trying to summon a demon to get me the hell out of here,” replied Arthur.

The man shrugged. “It’s a party, I hardly think selling one’s soul to leave is required.”

“Morgana’s my sister.”

“Ah, nevermind then. Good luck with that, maybe try to bargain for 50 years instead of 10? OR offer them Morgana?”

Arthur barked out a laugh. “They may return my soul with Morgana.”

The man studied him for a few seconds. “Tell you what, I sneak you out, you buy me a drink sometime.”

“I’m not sure. You have magic or something?”

“I am a magician, well, for the night.” The man leaned closer. “You’ll have to trust me to abracadabra you out of here.”

What the hell. Arthur was having fun. “Let’s do it.”

He took the man’s hand and followed him out of the spare room, down the crowded passage, through the kitchen and to the front door. No one paid them any heed as they opened the front door and slunk out into the hallway.

“Hocus pocus, now how about some… shit, what booze rhymes with pocus?” 

“This may require some focus,” smirked Arthur.

“That was predictable,” pointed out the man. “Hocus pocus, why has no one introduced us?”

“I’m Arthur.”

“Merlin. Nice to meet you.”

“Got any more magic tricks up your sleeves?” Arthur leaned closer to Merlin.

“I have this one trick, but it shouldn’t be performed in public.”

“Does it involved us disappearing?”  
“It could, but it mostly works on your pants.”

“Well, bibbity, bobbity boo, I’m glad I met you.” Arthur smiled.

Merlin just rolled his eyes and led Arthur out the building and into something Arthur never expected - days filled with magic - the kind that didn’t need spells, just a kiss.


End file.
